


Other Settings on the Chameleon Arch

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Genderfuck, Humor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's become a woman.  Rose likes it.  Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Settings on the Chameleon Arch

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic written years ago, for a prompt requesting the trope. Not to be taken at all seriously. No insensitivity of gender issues intended. 
> 
> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2009.

  
“You're going to change? Again?” Rose asked, her voice trembling.  
  
“I have to,” the Doctor said, pushing buttons and squinting angrily at the console monitor. “They've seen me, and there's no chance of staying hidden while we do what we have to do.”  
  
“But I... like this body of yours.” She placed a hand over one of his hearts, feeling it race. “A lot.”  
  
“I know. But it won't be like last time, Rose. Not exactly. For one, only the outside will change. Entirely the same me. Just... new digs. And for two, it will only be temporary this time.” He placed his hand over hers. “I promise.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
He smiled at her warmly. “Cross my hearts.”  
  
She gave him a watery smile. “Go on then.”  
  
He nodded and stepped away from her, pressing a few more buttons. And then he put on some metal helmet contraption that had lowered from above and fired off quick instructions to her. Don't touch him no matter what, and don't be frightened by how he turns out. This too was a dodgy process.  
  
Then he was convulsing and howling in pain and it seemed to go on forever and he was changing, but she couldn't tell quite into what. And then just as suddenly as it started, the process stopped. The Doctor took off the helmet and shook out his long dark hair.  
  
She stared in shock as he caught his breath against the console. He was possibly the most beautiful woman Rose had ever seen. Her... his hair was long and straight, the same hue as before. His skin was fair and freckled just like it’d been, but his face and features were a bit rounder, less angular. His eyes were a shade lighter; his lips were full and pink.  
  
And, beneath the pinstripes that were sitting awkwardly on this new form, seemed to be a fantastic body. And an _excellent_ rack. She was almost a little jealous.  
  
“Well?” he asked when he was able to speak. His voice was similar, but distinctly feminine.  
  
“Um,” she said, wondering what to comment on first. “You're shorter.”  
  
\- - -  
  
In the midst of the rubble and noise of an ongoing battle, Rose pulled him into the alley between two buildings and attacked his new, fuller lips with her own.  
  
“Rose,” he said when her tongue no longer kept him from speaking. “This is fantastic in a very strange way, but we might want to wait until we get back to the TARDIS.”  
  
“I know,” she said brushing his hair out of the way and kissing along his neck. “But I couldn't wait.”  
  
He felt his eyebrows rise (still had that, then). “This body turns you on, doesn't it?”  
  
She pulled back, biting her lip. “No. Maybe. Look,” she said, pointing in the direction they'd come from, “haven't we got a planet to save?”  
  
He winked and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him, back into the fray. He could swear he felt her eyes on his arse as they ran.  
  
\- - -  
  
They were covered with dust and dirt and grime when they returned to the TARDIS a couple hours later.  
  
“You were amazing back there, saving the day!” she said. She couldn’t help beaming at him.  
  
“Yeah, I was, a bit,” he preened. “Did you ever have any doubt? Is it because I'm a woman? Rose Tyler, are you a sexist?”  
  
She giggled at his infectious smile. It was jarring to see his same, expressive, sparkling eyes looking at her from a different face.  
  
“No,” she said stepping up to him, pulling him close and putting on her 'shag me' voice that never failed. “I think I'm pretty... equal opportunity.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
His voice even squeaked the same way.  
  
She nodded. “I think we need a shower.”  
  
“Um... brilliant!”  
  
\- - -  
  
“Your tits are gorgeous,” she said to him, lathering them in copious suds, catching the nipples in her slick hands, while he could only stare down at her handiwork. “Don't you think?” She asked, moving her soapy fingers to his hips and pulling his body flush with hers under the spray of the water.  
  
“Yes,” he said against the wet skin beneath her ear, rubbing said endowments against Rose's, loving the new, unusual pleasure coursing through him and pooling between his shapely legs. “Not bad.”  
  
When Rose's fingers drifted there and brushed over what he presumed was his clitoris, he jumped. “We're clean!”  
  
“What?” Rose stared at him dazedly. But her eyes cleared and sharpened quickly enough. “You nervous?”  
  
He was. “No,” he spluttered, having backed directly into the spray. He pushed his sodden locks out of his face. “Just thought, unique experience and all. Dry might be good. Maybe a bed.”  
  
Rose raised her eyebrows, but didn't protest. Instead she grabbed his hand and hauled him out of the stall. “Yeah, all right. Come on, lover girl.” She threw a towel in his general direction and then trotted off towards their room.  
  
\- - -  
  
The Doctor had gone down on her before. Many times. He loved making her come that way. So this shouldn't feel so strange, so delightfully different. A mouth was a mouth after all. But his lips were a different shape, his tongue a little softer, the hair she clutched in her hands longer and silkier (not that he didn't have great hair before). And damn, she... he... whatever, was good.  
  
She came with a yelp, and from between her legs popped up the same smug smirk she was used to seeing on his face. She pulled him up, kissed him, sweeping her tongue along his, loving the taste of them mingled together. She wanted to taste the other combo. Her mouth, his... She couldn't even think the phrase 'his cunt.' It was just too weird. But that wasn't gonna stop her.  
  
She pushed him onto his back and planted kisses down his body, sucking at his nipples, teasing them into rapt attention with her tongue, making his whole body squirm beneath her. When she got to his navel and ran her tongue just beneath it, she paused. “Ready?”  
  
“Rose,” he said, his body tensing. “You don't have to...”  
  
She laughed. “Are you joking? Do you know how many blokes would kill to be in your position?”  
  
“Not many who would admit to it,” he grumbled.  
  
“It doesn't make you less of a man, you know.”  
  
He squinted at her for a moment and then giggled, a beautiful girlish giggle. “No, I suppose it doesn't.” He folded his arms behind his head, making his beautiful tits even more tempting, and let his legs fall wide open.  
  
“Carry on,” he said.  
  
And she did.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34837>


End file.
